Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-11}}{4^{4}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{-11}}{4^{4}} = 4^{-11-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-11}}{4^{4}}} = 4^{-15}} $